This invention relates generally to the fields of information processing and display by computers, and human-machine interfaces for computers, and more particularly to a computer-implemented method for detecting relationships within one or more electronic texts and presenting those relationships to a user. The present invention further relates to providing the user with an interface which identifies relationships between texts and presents them in a manner accessible to the user on a computer display. The present invention further provides this interface in a manner which passively identifies such relationships, such that the user is not required to continuously refine search terms.